Electric actuators can be used to actuate components of an engine of a vehicle. Electric motors can be used to actuate throttles, steering components, various mechanical linkages, or the like. Electrical systems using such components can have varying specifications, such as power supply voltages. To accommodate such different systems different electrical actuators designed for the different supply voltages can be used, increasing production and maintenance costs.